spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files
SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Squidward: The Crossover Files is a crossover between the two spin-offs, The Squidward Files and SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. It is the first crossover episode of The Squidward Files and the fourth episode of SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series. Plot Squidward is blasted out of the ocean and meets the boy scientist, Jimmy Neutron. They don't realise that the Purple Dragons are coming to get them, and it's up to Jimmy and Squidward to stop them. Transcript *''(Squidward is walking round Bikini Bottom one day. He notcied an immense sized rocket about to lift off).'' *'Squidward': What the heck is that. It looks like it's heading up into outer space, or worse, the human world. *'Scientist Fish': I'm very glad you asked that my dear friend. This is the R.O.C.K.O Explorer, programmed to go up into the human world. Wanna come along? *''(Squidward steps into the rocket and watches as it sets off from the ground. He screams in terror as it blasts through the surface).'' *''(Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron was testing his robot-monkey with fully operational equitment. He saw a giant caspule spinning towards him).'' *'Squidward': Wow, where in the name of heck are we? It looks like a desolate wasteland. Plus, I cccaaaannn'tttt breath! *'Jimmy Neutron': It's ok, I've got plenty of breathing equipment for you. Just look at SpongeBob and Patrick. *'Squidward': Oh no, first I'm trapped with this geek of a kid and now these morons from my neighbourhood. Could this day get any worse? *''(Suddenly, Sheen walks over to Squidward and starts to punch him like he is a punching bag).'' *'Sheen': Nice punching bag Jimmy, it looks like Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants. Maybe it's weird Ultra Lord! *'Squidward': Please Jimmy, pass me a breathing device quick! And stop this moron punching me for goodness sake! *''(Jimmy runs and gets a breathing device from SpongeBob. He flings it at Squidward and shouts "swallow"!).'' *'Squidward': Jimmy that is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted! Isn't there any better stuff to have? *'Jimmy Neutron': Sorry Squidward, but that is the only thing that you can use to breathe. Unless you want to die? *'Squidward': I'll pass, hey, who took my diary? I had it when I was back in Bikini Bottom. Who? *''(The Purple Dragons are spotted by Patrick sneaking away into a Land Rover. They head off on the road to Retroville).'' *'Jimmy Neutron': Hey, who are those fish? They weren't on the rocket. And how on earth did they get breathing supplies? *'Patrick': There the Purple Dragons punk group. *'Squidward': PURPLE DRAGONS!?!? They have my diary! *'Jimmy Neutron': Don't worry, as long as you didn't put personal info in there then you are fine. *'Squidward': I did put personal stuff in there! We NEED to get it back or my life is ruined!! *'SpongeBob': But you still have me. *'Squidward': I'll die of being insane!! *''(The gang jump in Jimmy's car and drive off on the road to Retroville. They bump into a whirlwind and fly up and crash).'' *'Sheen': Great, now we'll never catch the Blue Dragons on time! *'Squidward': That's Purple Dragons to you, idiot! *'Sheen':Do they like Purple Flurp? *'Squidward': I don't even know what that is! *'Jimmy': Is that a fire far away? *'Sheen': Oh yeah... *'Squidward': PURPLE DRAGONS?? *'Jimmy Neutron': Let's sneak in there now! *'Purple Dragons Leader': Finally, diary is mine! *'Members: ': Sir, they are here! *'Squidward': Busted! *''(The Purple Dragons get sorted out and Squidward heads back to Bikini Bottom).'' *''of episode'' Category:Crossover Episode Category:Season 1 (SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series) Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:Crossovers Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:2013 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts